


Then, Now, Always.

by Katitty



Series: Death is Peace [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec is a ghost, M/M, lol, please cry, sorry not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I killed Alec in the last one, so here, have some ghost Alec. This is a semi happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, Now, Always.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> I will discuss this more in reviews if you want, but yes, I do believe that this is something that could happen.

Magnus finds it easier to feel him. He finds ways to make him come back to him.

In the morning, in the moments when he is still drifting between sleep and consciousness, he can hear him snoring. Can feel his breath against his cheek.

In the evening, after he steps out of the shower and the bathroom is still foggy, he can hear the water splashing against the glass. He can hear him humming, but he finds the courage to pull the door open, allowing the memory of him to escape with the steam.

He is stronger when he is near Jace or Izzy. Magnus can feel him, could practically see him if he looked hard enough. But he never does, he never looks. Because would mean hoping, and hoping would never bring him back.

He feels him tense, he feels his heart speed up when Maryse enters his apartment. He wants to reach out, to find the invisible heartbeat and tell him it's fine. To tell him that Maryse did love him, even when he was with Magnus. But he can't. He may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even that would look crazy.

Only Simon remains, many years later, and they stand on the roof of the Hotel Demort, looking down at the mortals passing by. 

'It's just you and me.'

Magnus huffs a laugh, because for Simon, it's true. But Magnus feels breath against his neck. He feels the ghost fingers trailing down his arm, and he see's hazel eyes behind his eyelids. 

'For the rest of eternity.'

Tears spring into his eyes, as for the first time in too many years, he hears the voice of his Nephilim, right against his ear. I'll always love you.

'Then, now, forever.'

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm happy to discuss your feelings on this. Just leave a review. I reply to EVERY review :)


End file.
